


DANCE TO THIS

by magpe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Incómodas en una fiesta, Me gusta cómo se ven juntas, Pero con consentimiento, Songfic, Un flechazo gracias al alcohol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpe/pseuds/magpe
Summary: A Kagome no le agrada Kikyō, pero quizá lo único que necesita es conocerla en lugar de guiarse por los comentarios de otros y su propio sentimiento de inferioridad. No es insensible ni arrogante y, aunque puede ser debido al alcohol, la atracción electrizante que siente por ella es abrumadora.Songfic publicado previamente en Fantiction.net bajo el mismo username.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou
Kudos: 1





	DANCE TO THIS

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic publicado en este sitio, el cual ya fue posteado en Fanfiction.Net bajo el mismo nick. No hay cambios visibles más que algunas correcciones de formato y palabras. 
> 
> El título y la idea nacieron por la canción del mismo nombre cantada por Troye Sivan y Ariana Grande. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Pop y atracción no heterosexual entre dos personajes a los que el fandom les pone a pelear infantilmente? POR SUPUESTO. Deme doble ración con papas al lado.

En un principio, la idea de salir con algunos de sus compañeros de carrera le pareció buena. Para Kagome, sonaba como la oportunidad perfecta para relacionarse debidamente con esas personas siempre ocupadas y que no invertían tanta energía en ser amistosos porque ya contaban con un círculo cercano a ese punto del semestre. Ella no estaba necesitada de amigos, sólo quería integrarse de una forma que creara un ambiente agradable en sus ya de por sí pesadas clases. Si llegaba a conocer a una persona simpática lo tomaría como un extra bastante afortunado.

En esa situación —dentro de una casa llena de gente cuyas conversaciones subían de volumen conforme más bebían— se conformaba con alguien medianamente en sus cabales, cuyo objetivo no fuese ligar con ella o payasear.

_«Hubiera dicho que estaba muy ocupada»,_ se reprendió mentalmente por no predecir que el descontrol sería el destino inevitable de su supuesta reunión inocente formada por un grupo de universitarios en una casa compartida de estudiantes, más de la mitad de ellos con la edad legal para beber alcohol y un burbujeante deseo de deshacerse, aunque fuese por una noche, del estrés que arrastraban por todas partes.

En el momento en el que los otros inquilinos que no estaban relacionados con su carrera —y ni siquiera escuela— llamaron a algunos de sus conocidos en lugar de enfadarse, Kagome se convenció de la utilidad de las mentiras blancas y la necesidad de la creación de una máquina del tiempo que socorriera en esa especie de problemas.

Se sintió agotada a escasa hora de sumergirse en conversaciones ajenas que supuestamente trataban de ser discretas, uno que otro empujón y la asfixia social que era el no conocer verdaderamente a alguien. Por ello, su corazón saltó al distinguir el timbre de un celular a su lado.

—Disculpa. Tengo que contestar —Suikotsu tuvo la gentileza de avisarle que se retiraría.

Su educación pasó por alto el hecho de que su charla superficial había muerto hacía varios minutos, en los cuales se limitaron a compartir asiento en un sillón que alguien había puesto en un balcón —otra señal innegable. ¿Qué persona normal hacía eso?—. Contemplar a la gente transitando por la calle directo a la diversión que encontrarían en un local, o aquella que se dirigía a la estación de tren que quedaba a una cuadra, les daba la una excusa que, si bien era débil, servía para no tener que hablarse.

—No hay problema —ella le dijo, pese a no estar segura de que él pudiera escucharla y, al final de cuentas, sí consideraba que había un problema.

Que su silencioso y para nada invasivo acompañante se fuera a otra parte le daba la bienvenida a cosas más incómodas.

Kagome se levantó del sillón luego de percatarse de que uno de los habitantes de la casa caminaba hacia su dirección, bastante dispuesto a ocupar el asiento vacío. Ella lo esquivó con su celular en la mano y, en la otra, una botella con sabor afrutado que escogió al azar para no quedar atrapada entre la multitud desesperada y hambrienta. Esa misma acción la hizo tomar igualmente una lata que llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo.

Con su zona segura arruinada, caminó por el pasillo mientras le enviaba un nuevo mensaje a Sango. Con sólo dar unos pasos, tuvo que disculparse con una pareja amorosa con la que chocó a causa de su táctica de evasión del exterior con la pantalla de su aparato. La chica puso una mueca desagradable, pero siguió con su camino luego de que su novio la tomara de nuevo de la mano.

**_Quién adivinaría que los estudiantes del área de la salud pueden crear tanto alboroto._ **

**_Creo que alguien está cantando abajo._ **

**_¿Karaoke improvisado?_ **

Por más líneas que agregara, sabía que su amiga tardaría en contestarle. Sango se encontraba en una cita con Miroku, lo que significaba que era visitante de un mundo paralelo por un buen tiempo y seguiría ahí un rato más cuando regresara a su casa. No podía enojarse con ella por estar feliz.

Kagome apagó su celular para asegurarse de tener suficiente batería, de ese modo se libró de posibles incidentes en un futuro próximo. Tenía curiosidad por ver quién soltaba esos cantos desafinados que parecían divertir a los espectadores reunidos alrededor del valiente. Ya había una fila detrás del ebrio para ser el siguiente.

Sin embargo, no todos se mostraron muy gustosos de participar en el juego. Hubo unas pocas personas que salieron disparadas de la sala con la intención de escapar de la actuación vergonzosa. Una de ellas terminó en las escaleras, frente a Kagome. Se miraron a los ojos, lo que le quitó a Kikyō la opción de pasar de largo, si eso era lo que pretendía.

Bien, la posibilidad seguía ahí; no tenía la obligación de ser educada con ella. Aun así, la muchacha terminó saludándola.

—Hola —ella no derrochó cordialidad, sólo su moderación habitual. Si se ignoraba el cambio de atmósfera, esa era la Kikyō de todos los días: con su piel pálida, cabello lacio y vestida sobriamente de un modo que la hacía elegantemente atractiva.

El asunto era que, a diferencia de la universidad, en esa ocasión su imagen no cuadraba del todo.

—Hola —Kagome imitó su saludo. La casi nula interacción entre ambas les pesó, pues cada una esperó que la otra agregara algo más. Al final ella fue quien cedió al temer, extrañamente, que la chica siguiera avanzando—. ¿Gustas?

Kagome le ofreció su lata en un movimiento repentino por continuar con lo que fuera que tenían ahí, a unos pasos de distancia y con el inesperado alivio por encontrarse con alguien igual de perdida que ella. Por supuesto, eso era lo que Kagome quería ver porque, ¿cómo una persona tan autosuficiente como su superior podría sentirse de esa forma? No, Kikyō debía estar bien consigo misma, como siempre. Al menos eso mostró al rechazar la bebida con su típica seguridad.

—No bebo alcohol —Kikyō continuó soltando mensajes cortos y con apenas estrictas expresiones faciales, siendo la más notoria aquella que vino después de darle un breve repaso a su rostro; fue similar a darse cuenta de una discordancia—. Ahora que lo pienso, tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

La reacción de Kagome a lo que calificó como un regaño fue un rápido sonrojo que se extendió por todo su rostro, y luego se disgustó al saber que la chica tenía razón. Pero nadie le obligó a beber, no se trataba del resultado de ceder ante la presión social. Ella misma tomó a sabiendas de que aún no era legalmente mayor de edad porque un año —o, siendo estricta, unos meses— no hacía gran diferencia cuando no encontró nada más qué hacer.

Se recalcó mentalmente que esa botella que tenía en una de sus manos no la hacía una alcohólica, una _chica problema_. Y, aun así, terminó ocultándola sutilmente en uno de sus costados, donde Kikyō no pudiera verla fácilmente. No obstante, para no tomarlo como un fracaso total, sostuvo su mirada sin parpadear.

—Sólo fue un comentario —su compañera se negó a participar en tal desafío infantil, lo que provocó otro tipo de disgusto en Kagome, más dirigido a sí misma que a otros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ella tuvo el deseo de no ser la única avergonzada, por lo que se abalanzó desesperadamente a lo único que encontró inusual: su presencia en ese sitio.

« _Kikyō_ _la estoica_ no asiste a fiestas ni reuniones». Ese era un hecho bastante extendido por todo aquel que supiera sobre su existencia, lo cual podría resumirse en un gran porcentaje la población de su universidad. Su vida social conocida se basaba en la excelencia y su interacción con otros en lo estrictamente necesario. Ese tipo de personalidad era el que te garantizaba ser llamada «princesa de hielo» en la romantizada etapa de secundaria, y una «vacía y amargada» en los años posteriores por ese tipo de personas que te dicen cómo deberías vivir tu vida.

La aprensión localizada principalmente en el estómago de Kagome pasó a segundo plano por el bajo precio de una mueca por parte de la «fría estudiante modelo». De ser alguien abierta, Kikyō habría acompañado su molestia con un resoplido o los fastidiosos ojos en blanco, y Higurashi se encontraría más trastornada por una expresión tan común en la gente ordinaria.

—Fue por mi hermana —Kikyō explicó con brevedad, antes de agitar la cabeza fugazmente—. Ella estaba conmigo cuando me invitaron a venir y respondió por mí. No permitió que me negara.

—Entiendo —Kagome contestó, a pesar de que realmente no comprendía las intenciones ocultas de la mencionada hermana ni mucho menos las razones que lograron convencer a Kikyō de obedecerla.

—¿Y tú? —ella también quería hacer preguntas o, quizás, asegurarse de tener el papel líder en la conversación.

—Creí que sería divertido —Higurashi se encogió de hombros luego de un resumen bastante lamentable de sus imágenes a futuro que se desvanecieron y, siendo realista, aceptaba lo inútil que resultaría el conservarlas.

Sí, incluso quiso darle un trago a ese licor dulce para borrar el sabor amargo de su patetismo actual.

—¿No te estás divirtiendo? —la incredulidad de Kikyō casi sonó hasta cómica. Por lo menos eso le dio una idea general de la imagen que la mujer debía tener sobre ella, la novata agradable que se entrometía en cualquier asunto en el que consideraba necesaria su ayuda.

—Ninguno de mis amigos está aquí —le aclaró, pues su simpatía natural no le garantizó encontrar una compañía agradable e inseparable, pese a lo que se podría esperar.

Sus últimas esperanzas habían recaído en Hōjō, uno de sus compañeros de curso. Sin embargo, su propia memoria le falló al olvidar que el muchacho había comenzado a ayudar en el hospital de su familia. Otro ejemplo más de que la suerte le daba la espalda.

—Entonces vámonos —la brillante muchacha que tenía enfrente le hizo una propuesta muy razonable y, yendo en contra de lo esperado, Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Esa no es una opción —replicó, lamentándose por ser incapaz de darle con un sencillo «sí» y terminar con todo eso, luego esperar cómodamente en su casa por los mensajes emocionados de Sango—. Recuerda lo que dijeron sobre los que se fueran antes de las doce.

—¿Que van a pagar todo lo que se gaste? No pueden obligarnos.

—Fue Tsubaki quien lo propuso —ella le recordó, con un sólo nombre, la imagen de una persona tan feroz como al igual que persistentemente molesta—. No arriesgaré mis ahorros.

Kikyō vio su pena cuasi melodramática reflejada en sus ojos —tan transparentes— y, dándole más sorpresas al corazón de Kagome, suspiró con resignación.

—Cuando pase un minuto después de la media noche saldremos por esa puerta. ¿Te parece bien?

Kagome accedió sin vacilar. Una oportunidad como esa no se le presentaría dos veces, menos considerando todas las características peculiares que tenía una asociación como la suya, otrora tan improbable. Inclusive, contar con la presencia de Kikyō le pareció confortable, tanto como para no preocuparse demasiado por las siguientes horas en las que tendrían que estar juntas.

*******

Como solían decir, «un mal conocido es mejor que uno por conocer». Kagome había escrito metafóricamente esa frase en la palma de su mano y se asió a ella formando un puño en esos momentos incómodos que llegaron tras la propuesta de estar juntas, cuando se limitaron a caminar por ahí sin decirse nada. ¿Cómo habían terminado así las cosas? ¿Bajo qué contexto eso parecía probable, razonable, que el universo las hubiera unido? No tenía lógica alguna.

Además, ella le desagradaba a Kikyō. O eso había escuchado por ahí. Hacía tiempo, una de sus compañeras le comentó que le había escuchado decir _cuánto le desagradaban las personas infantiles y entrometidas._

—¿No te suena a una indirecta? —esa chica le había susurrado, para luego disculparse por su descortesía—. Lo siento. No estoy diciendo que lo seas, ¿pero de quién más podría estar hablando Kikyō? Ya sabes. Estás ganando mucha atención, y seguramente eso no le guste. Se acostumbró a ser quien se lleva los halagos. ¿No crees?

_Ya lo sabes._

No, Kagome no lo sabía. Hasta ese día, conocía sobre Kikyō lo mismo que el resto, por lo que creyó que, más allá de los comentarios que la gente solía hacer sobre su inesperado parecido físico, no significaba nada para ella; que se trataba de una chica cualquiera que iba a la misma universidad, en lugar de un objeto de desagrado por alguna razón aparente.

_¿No crees?_

No realmente. Mas la posibilidad estaba, ¿verdad? No tenía forma de leer la mente de una persona tan discreta como ella, que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra cuando se encontraban por los pasillos o la cafetería. Lo único que podía hacer era guiarse por las palabras de otros y evitar realizar cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle un conflicto con Kikyō. Y su aspecto de superioridad innata le intimidaba, le hacía sentirse pequeña a su lado, lo suficientemente insignificante como para no animarse a preguntarle cuál era el problema.

Su distancia debió serle útil, puesto que jamás hubo ningún enfrentamiento entre ambas —lo cual fue en contra de lo que todos esperaban—. Hasta esa noche, nunca habían estado tan cerca la una de la otra. Por ese motivo, el corazón de Kagome quería salírsele por la boca, sin saber qué esperar ni de qué hablar, sólo continuaban caminando por la casa desconocida.

Tal vez Kikyō no la odiaba, pero esa primera impresión le estaba dando motivos para hacerlo. «Qué chica tan desagradable. ¿No se supone que es famosa por su amabilidad? No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto», no sería tan raro si su acompañante estuviera llegando a esas conclusiones en ese instante.

Seguramente hubiera sido más fácil el seguir por su cuenta...

—¿Vives cerca de aquí? —Kagome escupió sin tener un porqué. Tampoco le interesaba conocer la respuesta. Fue más un acto reflejo ante la incertidumbre y sus nervios.

—No —ella musitó, extrañada. De igual forma, Kikyō no comprendió a qué venía esa pregunta. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, como analizando lo que debía hacer, y después agregó—: ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco —Higurashi exclamó con una voz más aguda de la que le hubiese gustado. El simple hecho de que la muchacha decidiera aceptar su triste inicio de una conversación le dio una descarga de energía. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus palabras salieron a gran velocidad—. Comparto un apartamento con una amiga.

—La atlética.

—Sí. Sango. ¿La conoces? —Kagome estaba sinceramente sorprendida de que Kikyō supiera quién era su amiga, ya que eso significaba que estaba más al pendiente de ella de lo que había imaginado.

—Es difícil no hacerlo. Hace poco ganó el primer lugar en la competencia de atletismo —la chica dio la respuesta más sencilla y quizás hasta más razonable.

Claro. Cualquiera que prestara la suficiente atención sabría sobre una persona tan destacable como ella, una nueva estrella deportiva en la escuela y excelente alumna. Asumir que Kikyō supiera sobre Sango exclusivamente debido a que casi siempre estaban juntas, y no por sus propios méritos, provocó que Kagome se avergonzara. Además, se desanimó un poco.

—Y recuerdo que solía discutir mucho con el chico encargado de la biblioteca —la estudiante modelo le sorprendió cuando continuó hablando.

—Miroku —Kagome colocó una sonrisa dulce al recordar esas peleas previas antes de que ambos se decidieran a ser sinceros y comenzar una relación—. Ahora son novios.

—Vaya —ella dijo. Aunque no se le vio muy impresionada por la noticia, al menos fue cortés y pretendió que sí.

El «mal conocido» ya no le pareció de esa manera. El refrán anterior no le sonó muy adecuado a final de cuentas, porque la muchacha que la seguía con su caminar seguro respondía sus comentarios de la forma que mejor podía. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo dándole frases cortas que intentaban ser apropiadas para la información de Kagome, casi siempre inclinada a los rumores que escuchó por las aulas y experiencias propias con algunos susodichos.

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepas cómo se llaman? —ella no podía creer que Kikyō conociera a sus compañeros, pero raramente era lo mismo con sus nombres. No se trataba de que tuviera mala memoria, sino que parecía no creerlo una prioridad.

—No es necesario —contestó. Casi de inmediato, la chica tuvo que aclararse cuando se percató de lo fácil que sería malinterpretar sus palabras—. Me refiero a que no necesito conocer estrictamente el nombre de alguien, sólo tratarlo igual que al resto.

—Supongo —Kagome musitó, apenas tratando de atrapar la lógica detrás que residía en es mente desconocida.

En su trayecto, subieron las bulliciosas escalera y anduvieron por la planta alta, igual de ruidosa que el resto de lugares de la casa. En cada esquina había una charla superficial desarrollándose, o alguna escena exclusiva de la naturaleza nocturna. Vieron personas tratando de conocerse mejor, otros jugando a que les importaba la vida del otro, alguna pareja que iba de la timidez al atrevimiento, y uno que otro solitario que, al verlas, arrugaba la frente por la confusión. Al cabo de atestiguar esas reacciones unas cinco veces, estas comenzaron a resultarle cómicas.

Cuando se aburrieron de aquello, regresaron al primer piso. Ahí los chillidos desafinados no habían hecho otra cosa más que aumentar. Kagome vio tensión en los labios de Kikyō, por lo que le propuso el entrar a la cocina. Esa fue una buena idea, ya que, luego de que la comida se acabara y las bebidas fueran trasladadas en su mayoría a la sala, las únicas personas que entraban venían sólo por cosas simples como hielos o vasos.

Un chico que no se le hacía familiar abrió la puerta en el momento en que ambas acercaron dos bancos hacia la barra para poder sentarse. Él abrió el refrigerador, tomó lo que estuviese buscando y se dirigió de nuevo rumbo a la sala. Sin embargo, dio una media vuelta y se les quedó viendo descaradamente; parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que lo que tenían enfrente no era una alucinación.

—Debo estar muy borracho porque veo doble —él les dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Si su propósito era el verse más desagradable, lo logró al acercarse, colocar sus manos sobre la barra e inclinarse hacia ellas, con su rostro a unos centímetros de distancia. Todo sin pedirles permiso, obviamente.

Kagome le dio un empujón sin pensárselo mucho. Desde hacía un buen rato que se había terminado el contenido dulzón de su botella, y la osadía ya estaba circulando en sus venas, junto al alcohol.

— _Qué gracioso_ —ella le regaló una versión burlona de su sonrisa, acompañada por una mirada claramente molesta.

Pese a no ser tan explícito, el mensaje de «lárgate» fue recibido fuerte y claro. El chico ebrio levantó las palmas de las manos, como diciéndole que no entendía de dónde venía tanta agresividad de su parte.

—Vaya carácter —replicó, mientras se iba de verdad, casi tropezando con sus propios pies—. Son igual de aburridas.

Hubo un azote a la puerta y, seguido de eso, el sonido de una lata siendo abierta. Kagome tomó un buen trago de lo que parecía ser sake —no lo sabía con seguridad, sólo lo sintió más fuerte que su bebida anterior—, guiada principalmente por el descontento. Se le olvidó la vergüenza que había sentido al estar con Kikyō y, otra vez, el que no tenía edad legal para hacerlo.

Afortunadamente, Kikyō ya no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se limitó a verla con su característico silencio hasta que la más joven se terminó su licor de naturaleza desconocida. Instantáneamente, Kagome sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Y, sin hacer nada para evitarlo, recargó toda la parte superior de su cuerpo contra la superficie lisa, tan refrescante al tacto.

Kikyō tomó su lata vacía y la arrojó a la basura. Eso lo adivinó por el sonido, puesto que no podía verla estando en esa posición.

—Desde que llegaste, muchos dicen que me parezco a ti —su superior sacó el tema como si nada. Como si la similitud de sus rasgos no fueran lo que inspiraba diariamente tantos comentarios, observaciones, rumores…

Kagome, afectada por la increíble naturalidad con la que dijo esas palabras, se levantó de golpe. No tardó mucho en arrepentirse de haberlo hecho cuando su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

—No. _Yo me parezco a ti_ —la corrigió. Normalmente ya era un personaje entrometido, y el alcohol no hizo nada más que empeorarlo—. No es lo mismo. Tú eres la versión original, la que llegó primero.

«Hay una alumna de primero que se parece un poco a Kikyō, sólo que no es tan lista ni bonita», comentarios como ese fueron su pan de cada día, se acumularon en capas que comenzaron con la curiosidad y la simpatía, hasta que se volvieron cansinos. Kagome trató, claro que lo hizo, de tomarlo de la mejor forma… Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía actuar cuando seguía existiendo un gran porcentaje que la conocía _cómicamente_ como un clon? Por más que quisiera ser educada, ella ya no le veía la gracia. ¿Qué era lo divertido de ser constantemente comparada?

La chica que tenía a su lado alisó la tela de su falda, larga y fresca para ese verano. Si las personas prestaran más atención, se percataría de que incluso su estilo de vestimenta era diferente.

—Llegar después no es malo. Existen las versiones mejoradas —justo al terminar de hablar, Kikyō comprendió que se había referido a ella más como la actualización de un aparato. Un dejo de incomodidad se reveló cuando esquivó su mirada—. Es un simple aire familiar. No somos gemelas separadas al nacer.

Kagome cepilló su cabello con los dedos, siendo que desconocía si este necesitaba ser aplacado. Su estómago era el que más necesitaba apaciguarse, con todos esos revoloteos extraños que brotaron después de escuchar lo que la _versión inicial_ opinaba al respecto. Era alivio, y algo más que no pudo identificar.

—Eso dices tú —ella le contestó, con una voz que falló en sonar juguetona a causa del nerviosismo—. Mi cumpleaños es el tres de junio.

—El mío también —Kikyō reveló, para su sorpresa. Los ojos y la boca de su acompañante se abrieron dramáticamente; fue entonces cuando la bella muchacha negó con la cabeza—. No, casi. Es el diez de junio.

—¡Me asustaste! —Kagome gritó. Esas emociones intensificadas y burbujeantes le hicieron soltar unas carcajadas, encima, le dio un suave empujón en el hombro.

—Estoy dos cursos adelante de ti —ella no se molestó por tal ofensa. En su lugar, una peculiar sonrisa se asomó de su enclaustramiento.

Hubo un tirón en su pecho —en el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar algún órgano vital — por un simple hundimiento de hombros un tanto tenso, pues no parecía ser muy común en la muchacha.

—Eres muy lista. Podrías haber adelantado algunos años —Kagome atinó a murmurar.

Sus dedos seguían aferrados al hombro de Kikyō; otro atrevimiento que la afectada prefirió ignorar. Posiblemente creyó que ella se sentía mareada y necesitaba aferrarse a algo para no caer. Y quizás no estaba tan errada, pues, en efecto, la cabeza de Kagome actuó raro. Esas órdenes que salían de su cerebro no le sonaron muy cuerdas, mucho menos esa creciente necesidad de sentir su tacto simplemente porque quería hacerlo, más después de verle tratando de bromear.

La imagen de la persona que estaba a su lado estaba mutando en un ser desconocido por ella, y no deseaba perdérselo.

No obstante, la sonrisa de Kikyō duró casi lo mismo que un parpadeo, tan trágico como lo sería robarle al mundo algo muy valioso. La muchacha sacó un celular de uno de los bolsillos de su falda y lo dejó vibrando en la palma de su mano.

—¿Te molesta? —ella le pidió permiso para responder.

Kagome la liberó.

—No hay problema —afirmó, pese a que la decepción que pasó cuando ocurrió lo mismo con Suikotsu no podía compararse a la actual.

—¿Kaede? Sí, sigo aquí —Kikyō le habló con suavidad al aparato—. Me iré en media hora.

—¡No! —alguien chilló del otro lado, tan fuerte que Kagome pudo identificar a una voz femenina y, aquella que escuchaba, se alejó de la bocina—. Casi puedo adivinar que no hablaste con nadie. Hermana, tienes que hacer amigos —las reprimendas a un volumen alto continuaron _._

—Habla por ti misma. Y te equivocas. No estoy sola.

—¿En serio? No te creo—la hermana menor no se escuchó muy convencida de que podía creer en sus palabras.

Kikyō, por su parte, exhaló suavemente; una acción que le resultó cómica a Kagome. Ella se volteó para que no pudiera verla sonreír por su causa. Pero no pudo. Una mano pálida se colocó cerca de su rostro.

—¿Podrías...?

Aunque Kikyō no halló las palabras adecuadas para pedírselo, ella lo comprendió con un vistazo.

—Claro —Kagome sonrió ampliamente. Evidentemente, ella tampoco sabía qué debía decir, mas el pensamiento de estar haciéndole un favor cargó de energía sus extremidades. Su mano temblaba mientras colocó el teléfono cerca de su oreja—. Mm... Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

_«¿Qué forma de presentarse fue esa?»_ , se regañó ella misma por lo tonta que se escuchó.

—Hola, soy Kaede —por suerte, la hermana menor de Kikyō no sonaba muy acostumbrada a hacer lo que fuera que ambas estaban haciendo. De analizarlo con detenimiento, eso no tendría mucho sentido—. Gracias por cuidar a mi hermana y querer ser su amiga.

—Ah... —Higurashi estiró una vocal, desesperada por atrapar la respuesta adecuada—. No es nada —continuó, mientras veía a Kikyō dejando su asiento para tomar dos botellas de jugo del refrigerador—. Tu hermana es muy agradable.

Kikyō estuvo a poco de darle un trago a una de sus bebidas, pero esta se quedó a mitad de camino luego de escuchar a Kagome alagándola. De nuevo, otro gesto raro apareció en su rostro.

—Es verdad —esa chica de nombre Kaede se escuchó más complacida por su cumplido que su hermana—. Ella es increíble —agregó, alegre.

Su hermana la conocía muy bien, así que debió predecir lo que la menor estaba diciéndole. Ella recuperó de nuevo su celular para evitar que siguiera hablando de más con Kagome, su supuesta nueva amiga.

—No atosigues a la gente, Kaede —la reprimenda de Kikyō no se suponía que debía de sonar tan fuerte. Sin embargo, la muchacha se vio en la necesitar de levantar la voz debido a que las personas en la sala subieron el volumen de la música.

Un ruido fuerte hizo que Kagome se sobresaltara. Ella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se topó con un cojín sobre el piso. Casi podría apostar que alguien lo había arrojado en la inauguración de otro nivel más de alboroto.

Ahí afuera casi todos había obtenido la desinhibición necesaria para gritar la letra de las canciones y ponerse a bailar —en caso de que esos saltos descoordinados pudieran catalogarse como un baile—. El modo salvaje fue activado y a Kagome no le interesó ni un poco, por lo que prefirió ponerle seguro a la puerta y evitar, de esa forma, la entrada de alguien con la intención de contagiar su ambiente festivo.

De igual forma, esperó que eso sirviera para enmudecer, aunque fuese un poco, el ruido que le impedía a Kikyō el conversar adecuadamente con Kaede.

—Ve a dormir que ya es tarde —ella le pidió a su hermana como despedida. Ni cubrir su oído sirvió de mucho, por lo que prefirió colgar—. Disculpa por eso.

—No te preocupes —Kagome agitó la cabeza para restarle importancia. Acto seguido, se sentó en el piso, cerca de la barra, y le dio unas palmadas al mosaico en una invitación.

Antes de aceptar sentarse sobre el suelo polvoso, Kikyō tomó sus bebidas frías. También hizo algo astuto: apagó las luces de la cocina para engañar a los revoltosos y hacerles creer que la puerta se había cerrado por accidente, sin nadie adentro. Aunque no era seguro que funcionara del todo, cuando menos les daba más tranquilidad de la que encontrarían del otro lado.

—Gracias —Kagome canturreó, animada por la consideración de su compañera. Abrió la botella de vidrio y, con sólo oler la fragancia afrutada, pudo prever lo que pasaría.

—Esto es licor —le advirtió una Kikyō con el ceño fruncido luego de haberle dado un trago. En contra de todos los pronósticos, la alumna más inteligente de la universidad fue engañada por la imagen de una mandarina.

Kagome casi escupió su bebida por la risa, pero tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas porque era la única a quien le resultó divertida esa situación. Su tos siguiente debió ser un castigo divino.

—¿Quieres que te traiga otra cosa? —ella le sugirió, al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba el pecho en un intento de sacar la mayor cantidad del líquido que se metió en sus pulmones.

—Está bien —Kikyō declinó su propuesta—. Era lo único que quedaba.

Ahora debía agregar a su lista de lo sorprendente de esa noche el atestiguar a su superior tomando alcohol. Al menos tenía un sabor afrutado, si eso era lo que ella buscaba. ¿Qué tan fuerte era? Kagome ya no se sintió con la capacidad de juzgarlo, ya que, honestamente, había comenzado a sentirse algo aturdida desde su bebida anterior. Por eso, cuando llevaba la mitad de su contenido, las chispas empezaron a bullir de su garganta hacia la cabeza, siendo su efecto más visible una sonrisita atontada que no podía borrar. Comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos el ritmo de las canciones que hacía poco le molestaban.

Por otra parte, Kikyō no se veía tan de buen humor como ella, con un aura irritada rodeándola. Y, al ser casi una completa desconocida para ella, no sabía si era debido a que el desorden seguía sin aplacarse, o a que su personalidad al beber era del tipo cascarrabias.

—La gente se ha vuelto loca —reprochó. Al parecer, su voz tendía a volverse más grave al molestarse—. Los vecinos van a quejarse.

—No lo creo. Estamos en el centro, así que deben estar acostumbrados al ruido —la chica risueña se apresuró a contestar con la verdad que vio estando en el segundo piso, sentada en el balcón.

Absolutamente, eso no fue lo que quería escuchar la muchacha sentada a su izquierda. Kikyō volvió a sacar su celular por un instante, y la luz pegó directo en sus rostros por los dos segundos que le tomó revisar la hora en su pantalla.

—Faltan once minutos —más que una declaración, su mensaje podría interpretarse a un suspiro, de esos de los que sólo los ancianos podían dar; agotados, a la inquietante deriva.

—Te ves estresada —las burbujas impertinentes le dijeron que hablar sin pensar era una buena idea y Kagome, con el cerebro atolondrado y el rostro acalorado, no puso pero alguno.

Kikyō entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de comprender lo que había dentro de la mente de esa muchacha quien, de la nada, la contemplaba de manera indescifrable, con la cabeza ladeada. Su repentina familiaridad tampoco le brindó alguna pista por donde partir.

—Lo estoy —ella repuso lentamente, todavía con su aspecto de duda. Normalmente, el tener que comprobárselo no debía ser necesario.

—Me gusta verte así. No sé por qué —Kagome volvió a soltar más incoherencias cubiertas de terciopelo.

—No entiendo lo que dices —rápidamente, Kikyō respondió su calidez con una frialdad que, de ser un edificio, estaría balanceándose de forma peligrosa—. Estás ebria —agregó como un regaño, un diagnóstico demasiado tardío.

Higurashi irguió la espalda y se frotó el rostro.

—Un poco —la reprendida aceptó su falta sin burlarse, más parecida a la _kōhai_ respetuosa con su superior que debía ser. El regreso de su compostura fue breve; duró lo mismo que le tomó a Kagome el sorprenderla con otro cumplido—: Eres linda.

Pese a estar sentadas lado a lado, las separaba una distancia prudente. Aun así, hubo un sobresalto en Kikyō que ella pudo sentir como una descarga en el ambiente, un pequeño respingo y un escalofrío.

Kagome soltó otra carcajada aniñada. Le resultaba tan cómico —al igual que adorable— el presenciar su lucha por encontrar palabras adecuadas. ¿Estaría agobiada en el fondo o sólo disgustada? Era una verdadera desgracia el no poder verla de forma adecuada y tener que conformarse con sólo pequeñas partes otorgadas por el resplandor del exterior. Ella deseaba poder relacionar una apariencia clara a su vulnerabilidad.

_«¿Qué tiene de especial Kikyō?»,_ ese pensamiento era al que recurría en ocasiones, cuando la frustración le incitaba a descargarse con quien no tenía la culpa. En ese entonces estaba demasiado ciega como para notar a la persona debajo de un concepto colectivo.

_«Es linda, madura, inteligente y se preocupa por su hermana»_ , enumeró mentalmente los puntos buenos que encontró en ella con unas simples horas de convivencia. Ah, en verdad se sentía tan desorientada por el brillo de la chica que tenía cada vez más cerca.

_«Su cabello es larguísimo, tiene un aura y una forma de hablar que te llaman a prestarle atención»_ ella continuó, con cada centímetro que se inclina hacia su derecha. En su cabeza iba lento, pero la percepción del mundo exterior no funcionaba mucho en su estado, por lo que desconocía si fue tosca y torpe cuando tomó su rostro para darle un beso ebrio.

Sin razón aparente, sin un análisis profundo de nada —el lugar, la situación, la persona—; sólo sintió el deseo brotando desde su pecho, usó su osadía sobrante y lo hizo.

A la chica que estaba besando le costó un poco el salir de su impresión. Aunque, ¿quién no? Muy en el fondo, Kagome se preguntó si, de tener todos sus cinco sentidos en perfecto estado, las cosas habrían ocurrido de una manera más _convencional_.

Pero no podría negar cuánto quería saber más sobre ella y esas partes que todos desconocían.

_«¿Qué tiene de especial Kikyō?»_ Que, además de todo lo anteriormente mencionado y de su tacto suave e inseguro —como de principiante—, se animó a colocar una mano en su nuca y, con sus dedos fríos, refrescó esa piel suya que ardía por una fiebre rara.

Aún tenían algunos cinco minutos antes de irse.

*******

La mirada intensa de Tsubaki las siguió hasta que salieron de la casa, la sintió inclusive a la hora de esperar el taxi que Kikyō pidió para Kagome. Habían ganado, ahora nadie podía ponerles algún castigo por irse primero de esa fiesta a la cual no habían querido asistir. ¿Entonces por qué mantuvo la vista hacia el frente e ignoró los ojos de todos lo que se encontraron de camino a la salida? No existía un motivo para ello, como tampoco del golpe emocional en el estómago que tuvo cuando el vehículo llegó.

—¿No vienes? —Kagome dijo después de ver cómo, tras ayudarla a subir, Kikyō no entraba. Ella había creído que compartirían el taxi por alguna indescifrable razón.

Kikyō negó con la cabeza. Su cabello estaba un poco alborotado y un tenue color rosado pintaba sus mejillas. Eso era lo único diferente que Kagome encontró de ella si la comparaba con su versión de al inicio de la noche.

—No es necesario. El metro está al final de la cuadra —le explicó. Su hablar sonó igual al de siempre.

Acto seguido, se aseguró de que Kagome le diera bien la dirección al chófer y se colocara correctamente el cinturón de seguridad. Sus acciones responsables tuvieron similitud con la forma que le ayudó a levantarse en la cocina y rodeó sus hombros para asegurarse que no tropezara, pese a que ella le aseguró —falsamente— que podía salir sin ninguna ayuda. Fueron como los favores que una persona mayor hace por el menor en medio de un inconveniente.

—Adiós —Kikyō se despidió luego de comprobar que todo estaba bien.

—Nos vemos —Kagome casi lo gritó a causa del susto que le dio que el conductor cerrara la puerta sin avisarle.

La ventanilla estaba cerrada, así que lo único que le aseguraba que la muchacha la había escuchado fue su asentimiento. Casi al mismo tiempo que el auto comenzó a andar, ella dio la vuelta rumbo a la estación, entre la gente nocturna que todavía se encontraba en la calle.

Kagome se acomodó a sus anchas en su asiento, aprovechando que se encontraba en la parte trasera. Al soltar su cuerpo, notó cuán agotada, confundida y hasta adolorida se sentía. Ella no era como Kikyō; lo pasado esa noche se reflejaba en sus mareos, rostro acalorado, aspecto lamentable… Ella sí obtuvo secuelas.

—Ahhh —jadeó, quizá demasiado fuerte por la mirada que le dio el chófer desde el retrovisor.

Esa fue una pequeña porción de toda la mezcla emocional que tenía en su cuerpo. El pecho le punzaba intensamente y estaba convencida de que no era debido completamente a su estado último de ebriedad, tampoco a los remordimientos, porque no existían.

Kikyō consintió lo que ella hizo con la misma facilidad con la que se detuvo, como una alarma o despertador, para avisarle que ya era hora de partir. Aunque su reloj interior no fue tan preciso, ya que presentó un atraso considerable a la hora acordada.

No la entendía. Tampoco a sí misma. Todo se puso de cabeza por acciones que fueron más allá de su imaginación. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En ese momento, obviamente en una persona hipnotizante —el que fuera una mujer ya era la menor de sus preocupaciones—. Ahora en la forma en la que sus dedos tocaron su oreja, y enroscaron un mechón de su cabello ondulado en la oscuridad.

Kagome se quiso golpear contra el asiento que tenía enfrente, pero, en su lugar, sólo lo abrazó —otra acción para ser catalogada como un loca por el conductor—. El recordatorio de que Kikyō estaría en la universidad el lunes por la mañana la sofocó y le provocó náuseas por la ansiedad.

Huir. Mantener la distancia. Averiguar si estaba molesta. Cualquiera que fuese su movimiento, ella al menos quería obtener su número de teléfono.


End file.
